Study Help
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: Jessica has a huge test in college coming up and is a little stressed. But Optimus helps take care of that. Warning: A beginning act between Mech x Human.


**Study Help**

By Zaru

**Summary: **Jessica has a huge test in college coming up and is a little stressed. But Optimus helps take care of that.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro. I do not own Jessica either as she belongs to Mrs. Optimus Prime.

**A/n:** I wish you good luck on your upcoming test, Mrs. Optimus Prime. XD

**()-()-()-()-()-()-()**

The brunette was oblivious to everything else around her.

It was hard enough to sit in one place for a period of several hours trying to stuff a variety of knowledge into her brain. How would she be able to concentrate on that if she didn't lock out the world around her? And the only place quiet enough in the base was in the security room. There, nobody talked, just sat, watched and listened for anything coming from the Decepticons. Which there had been no sightings of for the past several days. Jessica hoped it would stay that way. At least until she was done cramming for her test.

As she sat in the huge chair made especially for the transformers with books and papers spread out all over, Jessica didn't notice a new presence in the room. She must have been concentrating so hard not to notice her spark mate.

Optimus had been looking for Jessica all over the place. She had disappeared from sight quite a few hours ago and nobody has seen her since. He hoped everything was all right with her.

The blue and red mech knew she had studies, but could not be found in her room. _Where in primus could she have gone to study?_ Certainly she couldn't have left the base and went home. No. There was way too much noise at her house, especially with the two dogs she owned who never left her alone for a moment.

Sighing, he tried to locate her through the spark bond. Sadly, she closed her end of the link off unable to get through.

Finally, after a while of searching the base, he retreated to the security room to see if about any Decepticon sightings.

As Jessica sat in the chair, Optimus smiled while heading over to her. He hovered over the back of the chair before she noticed the shadow.

_When did I get that big of a shadow? _Looking up, she spotted those steel blue eyes gazing down at her. The college girl smiled brightly and gazed back with dim green eyes and dark circles underneath.

He tilted his head to the side wondering if she was okay. "Are you all right, Jessica?" He reached down a hand, using a finger to rub her head gently.

She reached up a small hand and patted his finger. "I'm all right, Optimus. I've just got to really study for this test."

"Then why are you in here and not in your room where you could concentrate better on your studies?" He asked.

She sighed and glared down at the books open before her. "People keep coming into my room. Every day. And when I end up in your room, I can't accept the fact that a bunch of hooligans come rampaging in there, moaning and groaning about Ironhide and Ratchet wanting to slaughter them after the prank they just pulled."

The Autobot commander chuckled. He knew she meant Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Those two continuously got themselves into trouble, running to Jessica for help. Being the nice person she was, the human allowed the two mechs to hideout within the huge quarters until the grumpy, old mechs weren't within hearing range much longer.

"I understand. Those twins are a nuisance, that's for sure."

"Yeah, well, like I said, if they can't find me, I can study just fine. And you know barely anybody comes here in the security room." She closed the notebook on her lap. "Only when there's a breach or a sighting."

"Mm-hmm. You would be correct about that." Then he asked, "What if there was an attack coming? Everybody would cramp into this room wanting to see. Not to mention, one of the Autobots might not even notice your presence and sit down right here, squishing you."

The brunette's left eye twitched a little. _Getting sat on by a huge, metallic aft wouldn't feel right. _"No. I would prefer if someone's big ass didn't squash me. Eck. I'd be a test-taking pancake."

Her spark mate laughed. "Well, I'm sure you will do just fine on this test of yours. You have been worrying about it for days." His finger reached down once again, petting her head for his own pleasure.

She was getting a little frustrated that he was making her lose concentration and punched his finger, only earning a throbbing, red hand.

"Ow." She muttered under her breath. _Stupid metal._

"You seem a little tense. And stressed, Jessica."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I guess. I just…" Her words trailed off. "I just need to pass this test. Otherwise I won't be good enough to get the job I want after college." Her eyes turned sad, throwing everything in her lap away from her.

She pulled her knees up to her chin and sighed. "What if I can't pass this test, Optimus? Then what am I going to do?"

"Take it again?" He asked. Seeing no reaction, he swiveled the chair around, leaning down on his knees in front of her. His face came as close to hers as it could. "I believe you _can_ pass this test. You are intelligent. You are, as humans say, a workaholic." Smiling, he continued. "There is no way that _you_ would be unfit to take this test. It is part of your education to look forward to a better future."

The brunette's green eyes lit up a bit. "You really think I can do this?"

"I _know_ you can."

She scoffed. "No. Not while I'm getting distracted. Not while I'm this stressed out." She pointed to her eyes. "Did you know I haven't slept for three days?"

That was when Optimus took some notice. "How come you haven't recharged? You know it is not good for you."

"When you're a human and you have studies, you worry. And I'm overly worried about it."

Optimus didn't know what else to do for his spark mate. She was keeping him out of their bond. It was unlikely he would know what to provide for her. The mech sighed. _Working herself to the core without a moment's rest. Surely there is something I might be able to do for her. _Then, it came to him.

"Jessica, lie down."

The girl stared up at him in bewilderment. "Huh? What?"

"Lie down."

"What for?"

"Just do as I ask."

Suspicious, the college student did as told. "Okay. Now what?"

"Turn onto your stomach."

"Great." She muttered and turned over resting her chin on her arms. "Okay. I'm on my stomach. What now?"

Optimus' optics dimmed from their blue, appearing in a mini-version of himself beside her. "Close your eyes."

Fortunately for him, there was no complaint from his bonded as he gently moved himself to straddle her body.

Jessica grunted a little, feeling some weight on her back. "What _exactly _are you doing?" Her head turned around as far as it would go to see him sitting on her, trying to take most of his weight in his legs.

"I am going to help take the tension away."

_Take the tension away?_ Her eyes widened a little. _He's going to give me a massage? How sweet is that!_ Her mind cheered happily while her green eyes closed once again.

As soon as she felt that first press on her back, it became heaven for her.

Optimus, feeling his form would be better suited for that type of work, pressed his metal hands on her back, rubbing gently, adding a little pressure here and there. His hands moved agonizingly slow, kneading out the tense muscles until they relaxed enough. The Autobot pushed a little harder against her back, using his palms to make small circles as he went up and down the back of her upper body.

She moaned a little in bliss. _I never thought he was this good at massages. _Her heart beat increased with each move he made on her body. _Sooooo good._ The heat in her body was rising slightly.

He could feel his spark mate's body heat rising through her clothing. _Apparently, this is also a form of how to arouse a female. Not just to relieve tension. _Which he did not plan on happening. But, nonetheless, he was glad she was enjoying herself.

Pretty soon, he was able to get up to her shoulders and worked on them, kneading hard. He heard the moaning and smirked. The bond between them was opening up again. Her thoughts and feelings were rushing to him and his optics widened. _What naughty thoughts coming from my spark mate._ He chuckled to himself as he continued sculpting the muscles of her body.

The heat was rising so high, she felt like a volcano. There was nothing more she wanted to do than to throw Optimus off of her and kiss him passionately. No matter if he was in his original holoform or not, he was arousing her. And the more he pressed against her, the hotter she became. _Oh, how does he do that to me?_

The mech leaned over her body, metal hands trailing up her sides slowly. He himself was getting turned on by her. Especially with the bond open. It intensified his own pleasure. Gently, he moved up her sides, reaching under to brush the underside of her chest. She gasped. _She must really like that._

Jessica fisted her hands together. _Oh damn!_ Her mouth was slightly ajar. _Why does he have to do this now? And it feels so good._ She felt Optimus' venting heat near her ear and reached a hand behind to grab him around the neck.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, her own breath escaping.

"Helping you relive tension."

She gulped and moved her hand to grip the antenna. He moaned a little. _So, that _is_ a spot! I'll have to remember that. If I ever want to get even._

"I have to study…" Her words trailed off.

"I know, but it's driving me crazy right now not having you."

"After my test. Just not now."

He smirked and bit the top of her earlobe. "What's wrong with a little pleasure now?"

No sooner had he said that, the door to the security room opened. Both optics and eyes widened like saucers, scouring the room to see Blurr and Mirage, Maggie and Zaru on their shoulders chattering away while the two blue mechs' mouths were open in horror. Quickly, the door closed once again.

Blurr, Mirage and the humans were heading out for a drive, but the blue mechs wanted to check on the security system before their departure. Moving down the hall, their audio receptors picked up an unusual sound come from the Security Room. Opening the door, they found an unbelievable sight. Optimus Prime was sitting on top of Jessica!

_Primus!_ Mirage thought and pressed the button to shut the door.

Zaru and Maggie wondered if their bonded were all right.

"Hey, sweetie, you okay?" Maggie knocked on the side of Blurr's head.

"Huh?" His optics turned to meet her. "What?"

"Are you all right, baby?" She rubbed the side of his face.

Blurr exchanged a quick glance with Mirage. "Uh, yeah. Everything's fine."

Zaru eyed her spark mate carefully with a raised eyebrow. "Are you _sure?_ You seem a little…shocked."

"No. We're fine." Mirage quickly stated. He mentally sweat dropped. _I did not just see that! I did _not_ just see that!_

"Okay. Well, let's go for that drive. I got to be at work in a few hours." The dyed green-haired femme sitting on the spy's shoulder explained.

"Yeah. Sure thing. Let's get going, Blurr."

Blurr shook his head. _I have to get that image out of my memory banks before it fries up my processor!_

Maggie and Zaru just stared at one another, shrugging their shoulders. One way or another, they would find out what went wrong in the security room.

Jessica just sat there laughing. Seeing those faces when they walked in was priceless. It would be an image she would continue to remember for lifetimes.

Optimus, her spark mate, was now back in his original form and standing above, hovering over the chair. "That is _not_ humorous."

The brunette blew a raspberry. "I think it was hilarious. Didn't you _see_ the looks on their faces? It was priceless!"

He rubbed his forehead. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, you could leave me to study." She smiled brightly up at him. Her green eyes were cheerful-like and he was happy for that.

"Is the tension gone?"

Jessica tested out her muscles and stretched. "I believe so. I can actually _think_ much more clearly now."

He chuckled and leaned down, patting her head with his finger. "I know you can think. I heard those thoughts of yours while I was massaging you."

Her face turned beet red. _Aw shit!_ Grabbing a book, she threw it at him. "Get out! Or you won't get _any_ of what I thought!"

The mech lowered his face to hers. "Study well, my mate."

She reached over, giving him a quick kiss on the nose. "You are too good to me."

"And you are good to me as well, my love." Blinking and nodding once, he stood, clomping out of the room, the doors hissing open and closed within seconds.

"Well, back to studying." She murmured and grabbed her notebook and pen, writing things down.

A few days later, Optimus was speaking outside of the base with Ironhide and Captain Lennox. Suddenly, a car pulled up. It was Wheeljack with Jessica in the driver's seat. Happily, she shoved the door open and ran to her spark mate.

"Optimus! I did it! I passed!!"

Reaching down, he gripped her gently and pulled her to his spark. "I knew you could do it."

Lennox smiled. "Congratulations, Jess!" He called up to her while giving a thumbs up.

"Yes. Congratulations on passing your studies." Ironhide nodded.

She gave them thanks and, closing her eyes, she hugged the huge form as best she could, reveling in the heat his spark provided. "Thank you, Optimus, for helping me."

"You're welcome, Jessica."

"I love you." The brunette whispered.

"I love you, too." He smirked. "Now, where's my reward for helping you?"

She stared at him puzzled. "What?"

Sighing, he looked over at Ironhide and Lennox. "If you will excuse me. My spark mate and I have some…_business."_

Both the Captain and Weapons Specialist nodded as the leader took his spark mate inside to receive a nice reward.

The End

A/n: Now, we all know what she was thanking him for and what he wants now huh! Sorry this is late, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless, Mrs. Optimus Prime. I bid you good luck!! XD

Sweet Mech (Day)Dreams,

Zaru


End file.
